Muñeca de Porcelana
by TwoShamans
Summary: RoyXRiza. El Coronel no es correspondido por la mujer rubia, y a pesar de eso, ella le pertenece, cada noche es y será suya. Al menos su cuerpo.


Quedó todavía más raro de lo que esperaba o.O

Con escenas eróticas (juas, no flipas, son sólo subiditas de tono XD), aquí un… ¿cómo se llama, Drabble? De Roy y Riza, una de mis parejas favoritas en el paronama manganime (porque sigo pensando que ellos dos deberían acabar juntos, casaditos y con muchos cachorritos de Black Hayate -.-). Espero que lo disfrutéis y que dejéis reviews

**Muñeca de porcelana**

- Te quiero.-hacía frío, pero yo no lo sentía mientras le decía estas palabras.

- …

- -Dime algo.

- -Lo siento, Coronel-bajó la cabeza, y sus ojos quedaron ocultos tras su cabello rubio-. No le correspondo.

········

Han pasado varias horas desde entonces. Ella ha actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, está inmersa en su adorado trabajo. Seria, silenciosa. Hasta una hoja de otoño cayendo al suelo se oye más que ella. A veces me pregunto si tiene una vida fuera de aquí. Una vida cuando nos separamos y vuelve a casa, con Black Hayate. Si allí la espera alguien más, un hombre. Si le calienta la cama, si le demuestra amor.

Pero…

Lo haya o no, estoy seguro de que quien más la ama, soy yo.

Por eso no puedo entregársela a nadie.

Ahora está preparando café, se acerca a ofrecernos una taza humeante.

-Hawkeye, tengo que hablar contigo. Iros, por favor.- dentro de la extrañeza, mis subordinados obedecen, y lo último que logro ver es la columna de humo que asciende del cigarrillo de Havoc.

-¿Hice algo malo, Coronel?- me pregunta, y si está sorprendida, no da muestras de ello.

Me levanto, guante en mano. Lo dejo a un lado, y me acerco a ella. Me mira, pero no se inmuta. Me acerco más, alargo el brazo, se lo paso por detrás y, cogiéndola con violencia del cuello, la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo, probando a ver si me rechaza. No dice nada.

-¿Riza?

-Coronel.-responde. La separo de mí e intento encontrar en su mirada algo, lo que sea, una simple emoción. Buceo y busco en ella alguna muestra, lo que sea, da igual, pero no hay nada. Y maldigo.

La agarro de los hombros, y sin poder detenerme acerco mi cara a la suya, despacio, esperando, con anhelo de que no ocurra, que me interrumpa. La beso. Y de nuevo no dice nada: ni un movimiento, ni un golpe, ni una aceptación. Nos separamos.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-…No tengo nada que decir,

-¿Quieres decir-me alejo de ella, ojos como platos- que, aunque te viole, aquí y ahora, no tendrás nada que decir?

-Es mi superior. Le obedezco en todo.

-Pero Riza…-me callo, Es como si estuviera, indirectamente, ofreciéndose a mí- Entonces esta misma noche te espero en mi casa. Sabes dónde es. Si no estoy, la llave de recambio está escondida debajo de la baldosa cubierta por la alfombra.- asiente sin mediar palabra. Antes de que haga entrar a los demás, la agarro de la barbilla, mi aliento golpea sobre su cara de lo que me acerco, lo sé-. A partir de ahora, ya no podrás negarte a nada.

·····

Tocan las once, y oigo el timbre. Ciertamente, estaba nervioso: pensaba que ella no vendría. Cuando abro la puerta, me la encuentro chaqueta blanca colgada de los brazos, los copos de nieve cayendo al suelo detrás de Riza, y ella con una ropa para quitar el aliento y no devolverlo. Despojada del uniforme militar azul, ahora lleva una blusa azul ajustada, los dos primeros botones de esta desabrochados, y una mini falda negra (una de esas que para el trabajo, desgraciadamente, nunca se pondría). Mis ojos recorren todo su cuerpo, tan bien esculpido, como si todos los ángeles hubiesen bajado del cielo para crear cada perfecto poro de su piel. La mano se me mueve sola: la cojo, pasándole el brazo por la espalda, y junto nuestras bocas. Mi lengua encuentra la suya, al principio sólo juegan, pero no tardan en enredarse con fuerza, al igual que mis brazos alrededor de ella. Entramos en casa, cierro la puerta tras nosotros y la guío al cuarto. Tenía preparada una buena cena, pero mi amigo de la entrepierna no puede esperar; yo tampoco. Así pues, la desvisto como jamás he hecho con otra mujer: despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando cada vez que mis dedos rozaban su blanquecina piel. Besos sus senos, lamo sus labios, y desnudo, mi miembro erecto busca su interior. El balanceo rítmico de nuestras caderas, cada vez más acelerado, los jadeos de ambos, sus gritos reprimidos. Una canción maravillosa que siempre he deseado escuchar. Su cabello está entre mis dedos, juego con él, lo moldeo a mi gusto, la otra mano encima de un pecho, rozando el centro.

-Ni…ahora… ¿Ni ahora vas a…decirme nada, Riza?- pregunto, prescindiendo de su apellido. Me mira con esos ojos que me inducen a la locura, y por primera vez en mi vida creo ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Habrá sido mi imaginación, porque con un parpadeo ha desaparecido.

-Siga, Coronel. No pare.

Coronel.

No Roy. Coronel.

Si yo la he llamado por el nombre… ¿por qué no puede ella hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Ah, sí…porque no me ama.

-Te quiero.

-…

-Te quiero-repito, sin dejar de disfrutad cada bello rincón de su cuerpo. Sus curvas bajo mi entidad son una utopía, por eso no le digo nada por no contestarme-. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…Que palabra tan vana, el verbo querer…-me clava los dedos en la espalda con mi última estocada. Algo de ella, cubriéndola toda de blanco. La estudio en silencio, aún sobre ella, viéndola desde la superioridad. El sudor cubre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Coronel?-después de varios minutos sin decir nada.

-Te quiero.-dijo por última vez esa noche, antes de estirarme sobre ella y dejarme llevar de nuevo por una fiera, por el fuego latente en mi interior.

···

Tres meses han pasado desde la primera vez, y sigo sin arrancarle palabras de amor. A pesar de eso, la obligo a venir cada noche para fundir mi cuerpo al suyo, uniéndolos como si se tratara de uno solo. Esta noche de nuevo estoy en la puerta de entrada a mi casa, con un café humeante en la mano y sin la camisa sólo de pensar qué me espera dentro de poco. Ella llega, y no espero nada, mientras oigo la taza cayendo y rompiéndose con un ruido suave de mil _clinck, clinck_, la agarro de la cintura, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Con pasión y deseo contenidos, la lanzo sobre a cama, dejando que los rayos de luna laman su cuerpo, todavía con la ropa puesta. Ella me mira directamente a los ojos, esperando que yo diga o haga algo. Me siento sobre ella, las rodillas apoyadas a ambos lados de sus caderas, y me inclino hacia delante para oler su rubio cabello.

-Dímelo…-le susurro al oído. Cada noche lo hago, y por desgracia cada noche recibo la misma respuesta (si no un silencio), seca, pocas palabras que se clavan como dagas heladas, en mi ardiente corazón.

-No puedo, Coronel-dice-. Yo no lo amo.-me da igual, a estas alturas ya me he acostumbrado, no espero nada más que sexo de Riza. Es por eso que ya no le pregunto nada más, y me dispongo a recorrer todo su ser con el mío propio, mala costumbre ya. Desabrocho botón a botón la camisa, que se ciñe de manera provocadora a su cuerpo, y luego mis expertas manos buscan el liberador de su sujetador, que ya conozco. En realidad, tengo toda su ropa interior grabada en mi mente, al igual que su esbelto cuerpo.

Bajo la mano, e introduzco los dedos en su interior, húmedo por mi causa. Sigo besándola, no sólo en los labios, también en las mejillas, en los ojos, en el cuello, en el canalillo, en los pechos…recorro absolutamente todo su cuerpo con la lengua.

De nuevo, me abandono al rítmico movimiento de la unión de nuestros cuerpos, cada vez más y más frenético. Salgo de ella, entro de nuevo, Salgo y entro, son las órdenes que exigen mis hormonas, disparadas como las de un adolescente, en vez de cómo un adulto que soy. A pesar de todo, sigo la tarea, sin querer detenerme por nada del mundo, digan lo que digan, porque en estos momentos, y siempre que se repitan, ella será mía, mi más preciado tesoro, que nadie podría poseer. Nadie. Y el día que algún bastardo esté presente para robármela, acabaré con él, porque ella es el juguete que toda la vida he estado esperando. Porque su corazón nunca me va a pertenecer, pero su cuerpo sí, y mientras la tenga atada a mí, sea con la excusa que sea, no me abandonará. Me es leal, más que cualquiera de los otros perros que tengo bajo mi mando.

-Eres mía…

-Lo sé, Coronel.

-Y nunca dejarás de serlo.

_Te guardaré en mi estantería, como una muñeca de porcelana que lo observa todo, y nunca dice nada._


End file.
